Mahou no Megami
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, was neglected by her parents for her younger twin sisters who each had the yin and yang chakras of the Kyubi, Naru on the other hand was born with a strange energy that she did not know about, when a certain being contacts her and tells her she can do magic of all things, just how will her life go from there. Fem Naru


**Mahou no Megami **

**The first chapter of my newest fic, inspired by reading the works of Kyrrlatur, as per usual the Protagonist (Naru) shall be incredibly overpowered and godlike, this is a trademark in most of my fics, unlike usual however when it comes to FF magic, she will be granted both the abilities of a black and white mage, instead of just one.**

**There will be no Uchiha Massacre**

**Pairing undetermined, leaning on either ItaNaru, lesbian relationship with currently undetermined girl or non at all, may be persuaded to have bi Naru with a mainly female harem, but that's basically just giving Itachi the harem rather than Naru**

**Older Naru**

**Alive Namikazes**

**Fem Kyubi**

**Stronger Kyubi**

**May or May ****not involve Minato, Kushina and Leaf bashing (undecided)**

**Absolutely WILL NOT INVOLVE Little Sister Bashing**

**DEFINITE SAKURA BASHING**

**Good or Bad Sasuke Undetermined (even without the Massacre Sasuke is still Fugaku's child)**

**Sorceress Naru (not red since the reds only learn the weaker spells of the black and white professions, and sage as you know has a different meaning in all Naruto related fics (same as DxD))**

**Weapons Usage Undetermined (if yes then Leaning on two folding fans, guns, mage staff, or shakujo, and no I will not turn Kurama into a doll)**

**Aeons/Spirits/Guardian Forces/Summons/ or whatever the hell you want to call them will be used by Naru instead of the typical summon animal **

**Taijutsu style undetermined**

**Usage of Time Magic Undetermined**

**Lemons? maybe, but not likely, still M-rated, just in case**

**If you have a problem with cursing, don't fucking read the fic**

* * *

"Human Speech"

**"Demon/aeon speech/ Techniques"**

_'Human thoughts'_

**_'Demon/ Aeon thoughts' _**

_"Human telepathic speech" _

**_"Demon/ Aeon Telepathic speech"_**

**Disclaimer: I, BladeofHell56 do not claim to own or have any rights over the Naruto franchise or the Final Fantasy Franchise, I have no intention of profiting from this fic in anyway and am in no way attempting to copyright works other than some ideas used by a fellow fic writer that seems to have long retired, thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

Standing in the middle of a training field, was a young man, with spiky blond hair, and deep blue eyes, he was currently dressed in a standard konoha Jounin uniform, topped with a white cloak with red flame patterns on the bottom, on the back of the cloak was the kanji for fourth Hokage. This was Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash. S-Rank nin of Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage. Standing next to him was a beautiful red head woman with deep blue eyes, they were currently watching two small girls that looked like mini Kushina only with the addition of six whisker marks, 3 on each cheeck, attempted to run up a tree, this was Minato's wife, and S-class Kunoichi Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze aka the hot blooded habanero and the Red Death, the two mini Kushinas were the Natsumi and Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze, the twin Daughters of Kushina and Minato as well as the Jinchurikis of the yin and Yang Chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune, they were currently receiving training from their parents.

"You're doing good girls, you've almost got it, just keep going"

"Hai Tou-san!"

Looking to her husband Kushina gave a small smile of pride

"The girls are progressing rather well, especially for 3 year olds" she said, getting a nod of agreement from Minato

"Of course they're our daughters after all not to mention the children of prophesy"

"Daddy, Daddy, look" came a call from Hikari, from the top of the tree

"Oh, that's great you two, you both made it"

"Of course we're gonna be the best Kunoichi ever"

"Oh? think so? you'll have to take that position from me you know"

"Hah, we're gonna beat you one day mom"

"This, we swear!"

(chuckle)"well girls, you can try to beat up your mother some other time, for now, how about some ice-cream"

"Yeah!"

Honestly looking on this scene, one would believe this to be the perfect family, that all the members of it were happy and content with their lives, that unfortunately, would be incorrect, what possible problem could anyone of these four people have you ask, the correct answer is: absolutely none what so ever.

Confused? Don't be.

Standing a distance away from the group was a blonde 7 year old girl, with blue eyes similar to Minato's yet bearing the same whisker marks as the 3 year old twins, she was currently watching the scene with a look of apathy. This was Naru Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of the soul of the Kyubi no Kitsune, the only current human able to use mana(though she doesn't know it) and the eldest daughter of the Namikaze household, at least that's what she used to believe up until she was 4, by that point the year of negligence and apathy had pretty much sent the message, even in her 4 year old mind, smarter than the usual 4 year old, but 4 years old none the less.

Ever since the soul of the Kyubi was sealed into her and the chakra into her younger sisters, her parents had completely ignored her in favour of Hikari and Natsumi (not that she blamed her sisters, how could she they were only 3), refusing to so much as even train her, unlike her sisters who's training had begun since their 3rd birthday, with the excuse of them needing it to control the Kyubi's chakra, Naru as mentioned before was left out to dry, she did get training however, from the most unlikely of people.

**"Kit, c'mon they're not worth it, you have another family, a better one, you have me, Sasuke, Mikoto and Itachi" **

_"Thanks Kurama"_ yep none other than the Kyubi no Kitsune herself, Kurama, seems she was quite able to see the training methods of her 2 previous hosts and was more than happy to teach Naru, though she wasn't much help with that purple energy. They had no idea what it was, or what it could do, but Naru did always try and gain better control of it, meditation seemed to help a lot on that front, though she still hadn't the faintest idea what the fuck it was or how to use it, and she sure as hell wasn't going to her _parents (_note the intense amounts of sarcasm) about it, she didn't even tell Ita-kun about it.

**"Ohh, so it's Ita-kun now is it?, I may have just been mistaken when I said he ONLY counted as family neh, is their something you'd like to share Naru-chan"**

_"U-Urusai, baka-hentai" _this of course sent Kurama into a fit of laughter as a red face Naru stormed off to the Uchiha compound

* * *

Unknown to her, she was being watched by beings of another realm, who were currently deciding what to do with her, several large shadowed figures, could be seen as they discussed their current conundrum

**"Hmm, the girl continues to grow in the ways of her people, yet I have yet to see her use any form of magic" **Spoke out a deep male voice

**"It is to be expected, after all, the people of her realm know nothing of mana, or magic, she probably has know idea just what it is in her body, or how to use it for that matter" **another replied, before a female voice cut in

**"She is the first person in this world to unlock the power of mana, we had hoped she would be able to , yet without any knowledge of the arcane arts, it is like we are expecting a blind person to teach others how to read, it simply will not work"**

**"And what would you suggest we do Maduin"**

**"I suggest we bring her here, and teach her the ways of magic ourselves"**

**"A human being allowed into our realm ?! Preposterous, such a thing has never been done before!" **bellowed out a deep, guttural voice

**"There is a first time for everything, and in your own words Ifrit, what else would you propose we do" **he could not reply, after all he had no idea, sighing he conceded the victory to Maduin

**"...We should have someone contact her and offer her the training, this person, for the duration of the human's stay will be responsible for her for the duration of her stay here should she agree, are there any objections to this plan"**

**"Good now it is only a matter of who the one to contact her shall be"**

**"I'll do it" **called out a deep voice, causing the others to turn to it and gasp as they saw who had offered

**"Are you sure? someone of your power and stature has no need to involve himself in such things"**

The being replied as his form began to shrink and shift, his voice getting higher pitched until it's octave was similar to that of a child

**"...I see much potential, for great thi**ngs in this one, I believe she may be able to achieve things we ourselves would not believe her capable of even dreaming of"

**"...Are you certain of this potential you see" **

He simply shrugged his shoulders

"Who knows only time will tell"

**"Then I wish you the best of luck in convincing her to come" **

"Actually, genuinely speaking as the one who has watched over the girl the most, it may not be as difficult as you all believe" 'especially with the way she is ignored by her own family, and abused by her people'

**Oh, and why is that" **

"Call it a hunch"

**"Then the matter is settled, we shall await your return with the young one" **and with that the shadows all began to vanish, leaving only the shadowed silhouette of a small human, a child looking at the shadowed figure walked forward and looked to the image of the young girl sneakily making her way to the uchiha compound trying not to let the villagers see her.

**"**Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, I do believe she may grow to be a force to truly be reckoned with, and my hunches are never wrong"

* * *

"Ita-kun!"

"Naru-chan?"

A young black haired boy looked up from his training to find his best friend running towards him with a smile on her face, opening his arms and bracing himself, her was pleased to find he had only been pushed back 3 inches from the girl's flying tackle hug. Gaining a small smile on his face he glanced at the girl trying to squeeze the life out of him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ohayo, Naru-chan" the girl simply tightened her grip to unbearable levels as her smile grew

_'he's warm'_ she tought, not noticing a now blue face Itachi trying to pry her off him

"N-Naru-chan, n-need air" he just managed to wheeze out before he lost consciousness

"eh, Ita-kun? Ita-kun?! AAAHHH ITA-KUUUN!" she started shaking him back and forth trying to get him to wake up, she stopped to see if it worked, only to start panicking as a little white soul flew out of his mouth.

"AHHHHH!, wha do I doo"

**"Why not try CPR, kit?" said an amused Kurama **

"That's it!"

**"Eh, seriouslyyyyiiI meeaan... yeah! CPR, now get down and give that boy the kiss of life!" **She was desperately holding back snickers now, and had to shove her front paw into her mouth to keep from letting her mirth show as she watched her host lean over the boy and pucker her lips, the boy was waking up, she could hear it in the way he was breathing, was she going to warn Naru?

Pfft Fuck no!

Opening his eyes Itachi came face to face with Naru as she was currently leaning towards him with her eyes closed and puckered lips, he felt his face began to heat up

"N-Naru-chan" he managed to choke out in a strained voice.

She paused.

Hesitantly, as if she didn't want to see what was happening she slowly opened her eyes...

And promptly made every tomato in existence green with envy

"I-I-I-Ita-K-kun, I was trying to use CPR to uumm, to wake you up"

"Y-yeah well I'm up now"

"R-right, eheheh"

They were both frozen to the spot, simply staring at each other, when they heard something, opting to ignore the sound, they continued to stare at eachother, at least until the sound actually registered in their 7 year old minds.

The sound was giggling

Female giggling

Female giggling that they recognized

They paled

_'Oh please no, God if you love me it won't be who I think it is'_ and with that they slowly turned their heads to face the giggling and

_'yeah, well fuck you too' _

**(Meanwhile in the heavens above) **

Kami leaned back into her chair after watching the scene with Naru and Itachi with a large smile on her face

"Ahhh, it's the moments like these, that almost make everything worth it, _almost"_

"Appreciate the little things in life, cherish the moment, and now" she muttered, before glaring at the growing pile of paperwork on her desk, and pulling out her pen

"Avast yee vile beast!, En Guarde!"

Cherish the little things Kami-chan, cherish the little things

**(Back to Naruko) **

There standing before them, her hand hiding her lips as mirth shone on her eyes was a beautiful, black haired woman with onyx eyes dressed in the typical civilian house wife clothing. This was non other than Mikoto Uchiha, retired S-Rank Kunoichi, creator of the Blaze release and one of the 4 S-rank kunoichi to come from Konoha, the other 3 being The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju, Hannah Hyuuga the Smiling Monster and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the Red Death (also having the pleasure of being one of the 2 shinobi clan wives that are without a doubt stronger than their husbands, though the husbands try to hide that fact, anyone with an old Bingo book could find their rank), Known throughout the Elemental nations as the Hellfire Mistress, The Kawarimi no Megami and The Gen no Megami of Konoha, she was the matron of the Uchiha clan and mother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ara ara, you know now's about when people would normally separate themselves" that snapped them back to reality as they immediately shot away from each other.

"fufufu you know you make a cute couple, but isn't 7 a bit young to get into things like that?"

"KAA-SAN/MIKO-CHAN" forget hear, she could _feel_ the laughter Kurama was hiving off at the moment

"Ohayo, Naru-chan, come to join in with Itachi's training today as well"

"Haaaiii"

"Well I'm glad to have you here, and I'm sure Itachi is ecstatic to have you here"

"KAA-SAN" fufufu I really have to thank Naru-chan, she's the only way to tease that son of mine these days

Wow, Mikoto-chan is a repressed sadist...go figure

"Ara, are you sure about that Miko-chan, I would think he would be against sparring with the girl that _always _kicks his aaa..butt" she stopped herself when she saw the glare beginning to form on Mikoto's face, if there was one thing even that sexist prick Fugaku acknowledged it was that only idiots, lunatics, and the suicidal ever piss off Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yes, that is true I suppose" she said ignoring the glare Itachi sent and Naru along with his mutterings of how he'd beat her one of these days _'and you have no idea just how amazing it is for someone with no formal training _(she doesn't know about Kurama, and Non-orphan children can't enroll themselves in the academy)_ to beat a prodigy like Itachi who's already a Gennin with a nearly complete Sharingan. Just look at the kind of gem the daughter you ignored is Kushina.'_

"Kaa-san, can you teach me how to use a sword"

"Oh, why do you want to learn to use a sword"

"I wanna join the ANBU when I get older"

"Hmm, well I suppose I could, what about you Naru-chan, would you like to learn too" she aske, but Naru only shook her head

"I don't really feel like I wanna use a sword, but I do have a question"

"Oh?"

"Umm, Miko-chan the Enton is formed from those black Amaterasu flames you said comes with that Mangekyo thing right? so how can you use it, do you have the Mangekyo" Mikoto sighed in response, she really shouldn't have told them about the Mangekyo, it was the fact that people didn't know of it that people never questioned her on her Enton before.

"No, I don't, do you really want to know why I can use it"

"Hai"

"You have to promise not to repeat what I say to anyone, got It, that goes for you to Itachi"

"Hai Miko-chan/Kaa-san"

"Now, I'm assuming you both know who Madara Uchiha was right" she asked getting nods from the two children

"Well what people don't know about him was that he had a son before he left Konoha" she said gaining shocked looks from them

"His name was Kira Uchiha, and he was my Grandfather, now you see, Madara had gained the strongest Sharingan to ever exist, his son and his line due to this would naturally have stronger Sharingans due to that, this combined with my fire element nature, while not allowing me to use the actual Amaterasu which spontaneously appears on the actual target, but at least use the flames in place of ordinary flames when I chose to, I then created some Jutsu using the black flame and that was the creation of Enton"

"Ahh I see" Naru said in a disappointed sounding voice

"Oh, were you perhaps hoping you could use it Naru-chan?"

"Hai, but it seems that won't be possible for me"

"Ummm, what about me kaa-san, Could I use it"

"Hmm, It's possible, but you'd need to fully mature that Sharingan of yours before we even try"

"Aw man"

"fufufu, Relax Itachi, at the rate you progress you'll probably have the complete Sharingan in year at most, but for today, how about some new Jutsu"

"All right/ Awesome"

"I knew you'd like that, so what element" Neither Naru or Itachi would have their affinities checked, and when questioned on the reason they'd stated that they both planned on completing the elemental training for all 5 elements so, learning their affinities would be pointless until they did, and would simply be checking which jutsu they would be able to make stronger than their others, this was especially a good idea for Itachi who plans on using the Sharingan to copy enemy ninja techniques and had no intention of using half-assed, unmastered, copied jutsu like a certainn silver haired shinobi.

Somewhere in Hi no Kuni an Inu masked Anbu sneezed giving away his position to the A-class missing nin he was spying on and preparing to assassinate, he cursed whoever spoke of him before dodging a giant fire dragon that incinerated the tree he was on.

Itachi had already finished the fire and lightning exercises like the prodigy he was, and was currently working on wind manipulation since he wanted to learn kenjutsu.

As for Naru, well the fact that she was a prodigy combined with her Uzumaki reserves letting her spam Kage Bunshin, pretty much let her fly though the control exercises much to Itachi's chagrin, she was currently working on Earth manipulation, having already finished the other 4.

"Fire" Said Itachi, thinking it would help him train his fire affinity for when he learns blaze release

"I want...wind this time" said Naru after some thought, wind Jutsu were rare to come by in Konoha, and it's not often you'd have an S-class Uchiha, who's memorized a bunch of Futon jutsu from the 3rd war, and was willing to teach you, sure she had Kurama to teach her, but it would be easier to explain why she had them later if she learned from Mikoto.

"So let's get started then for you Itachi, a B-Rank, that can move up depending on the amount of chakra used, it's called **Katon: Zukkoku,** and you Naruko, umm, do you know **Futon:**** Kaze no Yaiba**?"

"Hai, I learnt it in the Namikaze library"

"Good, then I can teach you a more advanced, derived jutsu of it called **Futon: Kaze no Yaiba Senpu" **

"Arigato Miko-chan"

* * *

**(Later) **

She had just returned home after a good day of training and sparring at the Uchihas, and really wanted a shower at this point, entering the estate and ignoring the 4 other Namikazes she made her way up to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering and brushing her teeth she made her way to her room and got ready for bed, before going to sleep.

**(That night) **

_'wh-what is this feeling, it's like I'm weightless' _slowly she opened her eyes

and saw the darkness of the endless void that she was currently floating in

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

**"I believe the correct term is where are we kit"** a loud yet feminine voice spoke from behind her, whipping around to face it she was surprised to see non other than Kurama floating behind her

"KURA-CHAN?!, YOU'RE OUT OF THE SEAL"

**"Yep, and while I'm very happy about that fact, I unfortunately gotta say I got no idea where we are or how we got here" **

"I believe I can answer that" this time they both whipped around to face a voice they KNOW they hadn't heard before, only to find the area empty.

"You won't see me you know, I'm communicating directly to your mind"

"Who are you, and where are we?!"

"Hmm, we are currently in an astral void that I used to communicate with you, though I did not expect your guest, um if I may? who are you?"

**"My name is Kurama, I am the girls...partner of sorts, why have you brought us here" **

_'a partner? how interesting, how is it we've never seen her before?' _

"I see, and are you perhaps aware of the other energy source that is within young Naru?" At this the two's eyes narrowed, how did this person know about that?

"Now now, no need to be suspicious, in fact this energy source is one I and my people are quite familiar with when we sensed this energy in you we decided it would be best if you had a mentor"

Kurama and Naru shared a glance before looking back up where the voice was coming from

"Right, and we're just supposed to believe your people would pass on their teachings, just like that"

**"It is kind of difficult to believe that you know"**

"(chuckle) yes I am very much aware of that, however this is different than simple chakra, mana, the other energy inside you is capable of more things than you could possibly imagine, it is able to warp the very fabric of reality, break it down and remake it to suit the needs of the user, to simply leave one such as yourself, who unlike most others who unlock the power of mana, was born with incredible and virtually inhuman amounts of it, to her own devices to stumble around in the dark could very well lead to places I really don't want to go to" the voice said getting shocked reactions from the two

**"E-EH?! s-seriously?!" **

"What the hell do you even use this mana thing for anyways?!"

"Magic"

"...e**h" **

"Ummm, I'm sorry I think i got something bat shit insane in my ear, mind repeating that"

"You have a very colorful vocabulary for a 7 year old girl don't you?, and yes I did say magic"

**"...Ok I've heard enough, how the hell do we get out of here"**

"Magic? seriously? who the fuck would even buy that?!"

"Ahh but imagine this, I'm telling the truth, you ignore me and continue to try to figure it out yourself, and you end up destroying everything"

"Urk"

"Not a pretty picture is it, the simple fact is I'm offering you the chance to master your own power, a chance I assure you will never come again, are you willing to pass that up"

She couldn't answer to that, turning to Kurama who turned to face her and their eyes meet, with a final sigh they conceded

"Ok"

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing what you'll be like in the future, I shall give you some time to gather your belongings and get to Konoha gate, I will open a portal there upon your arrival" With that their visions faded into darkness

* * *

(Gasp) With a shock Naru shot out of her bed and looked around

"W-what was that, a dream?"

**"I'd like to say it was kit, but I would be lying" **

_"Kura-chan? you know about it, and that means'_

**"It really happened, I would suggest you start packing now kit" **

"Y-yeah, good idea" she replied before doing just that

5 minutes later (she's neglected so the only real stuff she has are gifts from Mikoto) she was sneaking down the hall to the front door, cursing the security seals her _parents _had put on all the windows...every. single. one. despite the fact that the walls were pretty unbreachable unless you were a Namikaze or allowed in by one, paranoid much?

Making her way down the stairs she saw the door of the compound and smiled at being home free, making her way to it she was about to open it when

"Onee-chan?"

Get fucked Kami, seriously, just bend over and get fucked you cunt...ooohh now I understand what that voice said about my vocabulary

With a sigh Naru hesitantly turned to face her sleepy eyed sisters who had gotten up for some water

"Natusmi-chan, Hikari-chan"

"W-where are you going Nee-can"

"...(sigh) away, I'm going away for a long time you two" she said to the girls as tears formed in their eyes

"E-Eh why are you leaving?!"

"Onee-chan, please don't leave us!"

The two were openly crying now. turning to face the two she walked to them and got on her knees before enveloping the two in a hug

"Ohhh, please don't cry my precious Imoutos, I'll be back, I promise you I will be back, it may not be now or even a few years from now but I will be back, so please dry your tears, I don't want my last memory of you two to be of you crying"

"(sniff) (sniff) H-hai onee-chan"

"W-why do you have to go"

"I...can't tell you the entire reason, not right now, but partially it's because, look girls, this place hasn't been a home to me in a long time, your parents, yes your not our since I don't really consider them as mine anymore, treat me like a stranger, I-I'm alone in this house, and while I will always love you 2, I just can't stay here" she they wouldn't like her answer but they would understand, they were smart for their age

"But, I want you to promise me 2 things for when I get back, 1st of all, I know you two are going to be getting a lot of good attention from everyone in the village because of what you hold, please do not let it get to your heads and become arrogant, when I return I want to see my 2 precious little sisters not just as amazing shinobi, but as amazing people as well, can you do that"

"H-hai!"

"We promise nee-chan"

"And two" she started as she pulled out something from her robe, giving it to the girls they saw it was a picture of their sister cheerfully hugging a boy her age with a big grin on her face, wow they didn't know their nee-chan could smile like that, in fact, they had never seen her this happy before, did their parents really just forget about her like that?

"The boy in this picture, is my best and dearest friend, he means soo much to me that I can't put it into words, he doesn't know I'm leaving, so I want you two to go to his place and tell him and his mom, that I'm okay, and that I'll be back ok?"

The two looked at each other before turning back to their sister with mischievous grins

"Hai nee-chan..."

"We'll be sure to give your boyfriend your message" they said causing her face to flush as Kurama broke down in fits of laughter in her head

_'Shut up Kura-chan!' _

"H-he is not my boyfriend!" she said to the now snickering twins, before she grew a small warm smile and enveloped the 2 in another hug, one that they eagerly returned

"We love you onee-chan/nee-chan"

"I love you two my precious little sisters, goodbye" and with that she let them go and opened the door, giving them one last smile she ran out, closing the door behind her. The twins just turned and went to their room, breaking down into tears once they had got there, they understood that she had to go, and they knew she would be back, but it still hurt to watch their big sister leave.

_'Nee-chan/Onee-chan, I'll be someone you'll be proud to call sister when you get back, I promise' _they unknowingly thought is sink

* * *

**At the gate with Naru **

Watching the guards from a nearby roof Naru wondered how to get past them,

_'No need to worry about that young one" _spoke the voice from before in her head before the two guards seemed to be surrounded by bubbling blue energy and fell asleep

_'w-what was that?" _

_"It was a simple sleep spell, relax it's one of the basic things you'll be learning as a mage" _Naru grew a big grin on her face as she heard that when she lept down to the gate

_"You know I think I'll like being a mage"_

_"(chuckle) I'm glad to hear that" _and with that a large portal opened up before her, taking a deep breath she gained a determined look on her face before walking forward

_'Bye bye Konoha' _and in a flash of light she was gone

* * *

Opening her eyes Naru found herself in a place with white on all sides

"Ah it is good to finally see you in person" spoke the voice she recognized as a small blonde boy in purple robes and a purple crown coming towards her.

"A-ah, nice to meet you to- uuuh"

"Ah yes, how rude of me I have yet to introduce myself, I will be someone helping to teach you, you may call me

**Bahamut"**

* * *

**That's all for now folks, **

**review, follow and favorite**

**See you next time**


End file.
